In Love With You
by AwesomeBrit223
Summary: Matthew has fallen hard in love with his stepbrother, but thinks he has no chance with him. But all of that changes at a party, when he is saved from his ex by stepbrother. But will his new relationship last with so many people against it? Used to be called Crazy In Love. Pairings: UkCan, RusAme, and past/one-sided PruCan. Rated T for language and character death.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I wrote this for my friend's birthday, but I hope everyone enjoys this. I took this down, but I am putting it back up, because I don't really see any outrageous flaws with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters, if I did then no one would know about certain pairings.

_Matthew_

The day I met him, I thought the world couldn't be crueler. It was 'Love at First Sight', like you see in the movies. My heart skipped a beat the second he walked into the living room that day. His short, messy, blond hair was in his face, despite his hand pushing it out of his face constantly. His eyebrows were huge, and he was a good couple of centimeters shorter than me.

Anyone could tell he was from the United Kingdom, the accent showed it. You could also tell that America was the last place he wanted to be. The scowl that was planted on his face and his vibrant green eyes that glared down everyone pretty much gave it away. He had his IPod on, blasting rock music through his headphones. He was wearing a white tee with Union Jack printed on the front. On one arm he had a spike bracelet, and on the other a leather fingerless glove. I surprised he could walk in his skinny jeans, held up by a silver chain that hung down to the middle of his thighs.

He walked in behind my new step father. To anyone else, he might have looked like punk, but to me he looked like an angel. I knew I loved him from the beginning, but there was a catch, the thing that made it impossible for me ever to be with him.

"Matthew and Alfred, meet your older stepbrother, Arthur." My life sucks.

That was a year ago, and I have grown to accept the fact that Arthur and I could never be together. Yet each day I find myself loving him even more, falling into his stubborn attitude and those dreamy, emerald green eyes. I don't know how I make through each day without him knowing. Sometimes I just want to yell it for the whole world to hear.

Only three people know about this little crush of mine, my brother, Alfred, my stepfather, Francis Bonnefoy, and me. My brother found out by reading my journal, the little bastard tormented me for weeks. It was possibly the worst time in my life, just hoping Alfred wouldn't say something in front of Arthur to give me away.

Francis, on the other hand, was different. If you asked me, I think he knew from the start. He supports my love for Arthur, only because he adopted Arthur and his brothers from an orphanage sixteen years ago. Arthur doesn't know, and has no clue that he isn't related to Francis.

If it wasn't for Francis, then I don't know what I would do. He is the only one who understands me.

So here am I, still as far away as ever from having Arthur as mine. Today was just another one of those days. I sat across from Arthur, as we all ate in complete silence. Lunch was never like this. Usually we were trying to he was trying to shut up Alfred. Today was the exception, until Alfred arrived.

"Dudes, guess what?" Alfred bounced to the table, slamming down his tray, causing Arthur to clench his jaw.

"Will you be quiet? I am trying to have a peaceful meal, you prat!" Arthur snapped, glaring at my older twin. Alfred laughed at our older stepbrother, and I sighed. Nothing changes around here.

"Nope, and you still haven't answered the hero's question." I sighed again. My brother and his hero complex.

"What Alfred?" I questioned.

"Antonio is having a Christmas party, and we are all invited." Arthur cringed at the Spaniard's name. They had never gotten along, and I knew that he wouldn't invite Arthur willingly.

"Alfred, did Antonio say Arthur's name exactly, or are you just telling him he was invited?" Alfred turned away and mumbled something under his breath.

'Right again.' I thought, face palming.

Arthur didn't say a thing, just put on a scowl and went back to eating his scones. I sighed. More than anything, I wished he could go to the party. It wouldn't be the same without him.

We ate in silence, until Feliciano, Lovino, Kiku, and Ludwig came and sat down. The second that Feli put down his tray down was the second he started talking about Toni's party. Soon everyone, but Kiku and Arthur, were talking about their outfits and who would get drunk first.

I turned away from the conversation I was having with the older Italian twin, Lovino, to see why Kiku and Arthur were so silent. I found they were in there own little conversation about a physics test to care about the party, until Kiku asked Arthur about it.

"Oh no, I wasn't invited." Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"You weren't invited. That is depressing it won't be the same without you." Kiku mouth was tugged into a frown. "Arthur-san….."

"Yes Kiku."

"Would you like to go to the party with me?" I was automatically alarmed. He couldn't go with Kiku! If he did, they might start dating, and I may lose my Brit. Everything in me screamed for him to say no.

"Ummm," Arthur blushed, and everyone at the table there eyes glued on them. Even Feliciano had stopped talking to watch. "Sure, why not."

The night of the party had arrived, and I barely had the inclination to get ready. Francis had to pick my outfit, and then threaten to dress me himself.

"Mon Cher, what is wrong? I thought you liked Arthur." Francis looked confused.

"I do, but….."

"But what, Matthew?" He folded his arms and scowled at his stepson.

"But he is going with Kiku." I whispered.

"But nothing. You cannot give up on him. Tonight you will make him yours, even if it kills you…." Francis said.

"What does death have to do with anything?" Matthew questioned, but Francis went on.

"Fight for your love, for the life you could have with him Matthew. It is the only thing in this world that is truly worth fight for. Yes, you may fail, he may turn you down and never speak to you again, thinking that your love for him is incest, but you must fight for him." Francis had now stood up on the bed, making gestures with his hands to explain his point.

"Ummm, I think you are…." I began, only to be silenced by him.

"Matthew, I am only telling you the truth. You must fight for your man. If you truly love him, he must be yours! It is your fate, no DESTINY!"

"Francis, SHUT UP!" I screamed, immediately silence the Frenchman. "You're not helping, whatsoever."

"Ooohh, okay. But you do understand what I am saying?" Francis had a hopeful look on his face.

"You just told that there is a good possibility I will fail, and that Arthur will hate me forever, but that I should fight for him forever, like a stalker." Francis face was filled with horror, and I rolled my eyes.

"That is not what I said!"

"Well, it came out like that."

"Did not." Francis pouted and crossed his arms like a five year old.

"Yes, you did." I countered.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not.

"Did too."

"The hero says you're both wrong, know let's go!" The two of us spun around, seeing Arthur and Alfred in the doorway, both with an irritated look on their faces.

"Umm, how much of that did you guys here?" My heart was in my throat. Arthur couldn't know yet, if he did…

"The beginning of the 'did not's. Why?" Alfred looked genuinely confused, while Arthur turned to his father.

"You haven't done anything to Matthew, have you frog? Because if you did I will kill you." Arthur approached Francis, raising his fist.

"Honhonhonhonhonhonhon~ Mon lapin, I would never do that." Francis smirked as the Brit glared him down.

"Fine." Arthur turned to Matthew. "Are you ready to go, Matthew?" God, I loved when he said my name with his accent.

"Just give me a minute." My voice quivered. Alfred snickered, knowing that I could barely talk to Arthur because of my love for him.

"Okay mate. Alfred and I will wait in the car for you." Arthur turned to go, when he saw Alfred snickering at them.

"What are you laughing about git?" Arthur scowled.

"Nothing." Alfred snickered again. He probably would have burst if Arthur hadn't dragged him out of the room by his ear.

"Ouch Artie!"

Once they were far enough away, I turned back to Francis. He was picking through my closet, disappointed with what he saw.

"Matthew, you need something that suits you, but makes you look attractive." Francis turned his head to look at me. "You know what I am talking about."

"You just…." I began to say.

"I mean your jacket. You cannot just wear any old thing. It completes the whole outfit." Something caught his eye, and he smiled like the Cheshire Cat. He pulled out a black jean jacket that, according to him, was meant to go with my pants. After about a good ten minutes of arguing, I was finally ready to leave.

"Bye Francis." I called over my shoulder as I left the house.

"Remember what I said. Va chercher ton amour."

I ran outside to the where Arthur and Alfred waited for me. Alfred's silver truck was swaying back and forth, and all I heard was Arthur swearing at the top of his lungs.

"You bloody bastard! My scones are fine, you just don't have taste!"

"Hahaha~ Artie, the hero always knows best!"

"My name is Arthur, not Artie!" The sound of someone's fist hitting skin was enough to cause me intervene.

"Stop it you two!" I screamed as I threw open the passenger door open. I found Alfred holding Arthur down, while the Brit struggled under him.

"Hey Mattie! You ready now?" Alfred flashed me a thousand watt smile.

"Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland, what are you doing?" With my arms crossed I glared the both of them down.

"He insulted hamburgers, and then….."

"And then this bloody twit insulted my scones!"

"Not my fault they taste like crap!" Arthur gasped.

"Why you little…." The Brit was now choking my older twin.

"STOP IT YOU TWO, BEFORE I CALL MUM!" I screamed silencing the two. Before Arthur moved in, I never raised my voice.

"Fine…" They both mumbled. I shut the door as they were getting into their proper seats. Alfred just started the car as I put on my seatbelt. We were all silent on the way to Antonio's party. I stared at the trees outside, hoping that tonight everything would go right. Too bad it was only the beginning of the end.

Translation:

Mon lapin - My rabbit

Va chercher ton amour – Go get your love!

Author's Note: Hope that was okay. This story is probably only going to be at the most five chapters, but more likely four. Okay, Review and I will try and get the next chapter up as quick as I can. And Happy Birthday _hello kitty bandaid_!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Matthew **_

After what seemed like an eternity of chaos between Alfred and Arthur, me attacking Alfred for the wheel, and Arthur and Alfred beat the hell out of each other, we made it to Antonio's party.

I got out of the car, only to be hit face on by the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Falling forward, I choked on the smell. Alfred and Arthur had run to meet friends, so I was alone. When I picked my head up, I saw where the smells were coming from. Drunks were walking around the front yard, and I recognized some of my school friends with cigarettes hanging out of their mouths, bottles of Corona in their hands. Girls ran around in outfits that didn't leave much to the imagination, and half of the ones I saw needed to change into something more appropriate for their bodies. This was going to be a hell of a party.

I sighed. 'Arthur better stay sober this time.' Shivers ran down my spine from the memory of the last party, the shot competition, drugs, and girls.

'How did he even get out of bed in the next day?' I pondered, before someone called out my name.

"Matthew, how are you mi amigo?" A tipsy Spaniard slung his arm around my shoulders.

'He is drunk.' I was going to sigh again when the smell of alcohol hit me again, and I practically coughed up my lungs. God, I hate alcohol.

"Matthew, are you okay?" Antonio was concerned enough to break through the alcohol's spell. I told him I was fine and tried to get myself away from him and all the others. The Spaniard's grip was too tight on my arm.

"I am fine." I whimpered, just wanting to go to my special little corner for the night.

"Alright," Antonio smiled, letting go of the Canadian's arm. "You know where the medicine was from the last time, right?" He added with in a whisper.

"Oui, how could I forget that closet?" I groaned. That closet had bad memories for me.

"Oh right, that. Well bye, mi amigo. Have fun." Antonio spun around on his heel and ran off. Once again I was all alone. I sighed, and decided to go down to the river. It was a calm peaceful spot where no one went, with the exception of me. This would the first time I would be going down there since I was with _him_.

I went around the house, through the backyard to get my little paradise. The walk down there was silent except for the noise coming from house. As I approached the river, I noticed someone there. The closer I got, the less blurry the person became. He looked familiar but I couldn't think of who he was. I could distinguish his silver hair and muscular form. Suddenly, it hit me. I tried all I could not to panic, but it was _him_. The man that I used to love, but now plagues my dreams, and turns them into cruel nightmares. The man who comforted me through all of my problems, but then he hurt me and caused me to doubt the safety of my home and school.

'I have to get out of here.' My mind scream, but I was froze with fear. I slowly stepped backwards fully prepared to run for my life, until my first step caused me to break a stick. I froze when he turned around. He looked just like I remembered, blood red eyes filled with mischief, silver hair, his square jaw, and Gilbird sitting atop his head. His eyes squinted a little, and then they were filled with recognition. His grin spread ear to ear and I gulped.

'Run!' Everything in me screamed, but I was frozen with fear.

"Birdie, is that you," The albino got up and ran at me. Once he was close enough I started to turn to run back up to the party, but his strong arms gripped my waist. I struggled, all of the memories coming back to me. I wouldn't - no – couldn't go back to him.

"Birdie, is that you," All he got for an answer was a spit in his face. "It is you, my little birdie!" Those blood red eyes filled with glee, as he spun me around to face him. The albino pushed me up against his chest, somewhat suffocating me.

"I have missed you so much, ever since they split us apart. These last months have been terrible without you, my little birdie." Being back in his arms reminds me of the good times of being with him. The moments were we fell into the others arms, never wanting to let the other go out of pure pleasure. I snuggled into him a bit, letting a scent beer fill my nostrils. It wasn't the best, but it was familiar to me. It was nice, until his hands slowly made their way down my back, and into my pants.

I let out a squeal as he groped my ass, and tried stepping out of his grasp. He had gotten a firm grip on me though, and I was now his again.

"Birdie, I have missed you so much. Why don't we celebrate, ja?" I knew what he meant once I looked in his eyes. They were filled with a strong lust.

"Gil, please don't…" I started but my pathetic whimper was cut off by his lips on mine. The kiss was sloppy and hasty. It was terrible only getting worse when he forced his tongue into my mouth. By this point I was squirming in his grip, trying to flee from him. I screamed into the kiss, biting and kicking for him to let me go.

"Come on, birdie. Let us have some fun, like the good old times. But this is going to be even better." Fear filled me, as he pushed me to the ground and handcuffed me to a nearby tree. His legs straddled me hips, and I knew I was doomed. I knew that he was going to get what he wanted, no matter what I did. And all I could do was beg for a miracle.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what he was doing to me. I felt his hands take off my jacket, and then find their way up my shirt. Gilbert's lips were kissing my neck gently, for now. I could feel the tears falling down my face, and I dreaded the fact that they were.

"Birdie, don't cry. This will feel…." His words were cut off and replaced with a cry of pain. I dared to open my eyes, only to see a strawberry blonde punching Gilbert with all his might. Gilbert looked scared for his life, and the man on top of him was screaming profanities at the albino with such anger, that he could only be one person, Arthur. I felt relieved at the sight of him, but it looked like he was going to kill Gilbert.

"Arthur…." I let it out in a little whimper, but it was enough to get his attention. The Brit turned towards me, a bit of anger still in his eyes, but for the most part he seemed relieved that I was okay. "Please let him go. Don't do something you'll regret." My words apparently made sense to him, because he got up and walked over to me.

"Alright, luv, if you don't want me to hurt him anymore, I will let him go this once," He turned to look at Gilbert, who was stood up already. Arthur had really got him good, since Gilbert had a black eye, bloody nose, and a split upper lip. Arthur approached him, unafraid that Gilbert might start a fight. "I would leave if I was you, before I decide to go against Matthew's decision," Arthur snarled at the German, eyes full of hatred. "And if you ever decide to come back and harass my lovely Matthew again, I while not hesitate to kill you." He growled.

I was in shock, had he just called me his? Does this mean he loves me back? Questions like these and more filled my head, as Gilbert stalked back into the woods, muttering to himself. Once he was out of sight, Arthur walked back over to me. The Brit undid my handcuffs, and picked up my jacket. As he walked back over, I saw the blush on his face grow.

"Matthew," Have I ever mentioned how I love it when he says my name? "Are you okay, luv?" He asked as I slipped on my jacket.

"Yes, thank you for saving me." I whispered, feeling like one of those damsels in distress talking to her knight in shining armour. Of course, I have always seen Arthur was my knight. What happened next, though, was a bit unexpected. He pulled into his chest; his arms wrapped around me, and mumbled something into my hair.

"Arthur, what did you say?" I looked up at him, violet eyes meeting emeralds. He looked down on me, and picked up my chin. Our faces were close now, and I was shaking in anticipation.

"I said that I am glad you're okay, luv," Oh, I thought to myself that was all it was. I was about to turn away from him, when his lips met mine, in a soft kiss. I felt like a movie, fireworks exploding as he pressed his beautiful, thin lips against mine. He brought one of his arms up to the back of my neck, the other still around my waist. I let my arms go around his neck, bringing the Brit closer to me. I don't know how long the kiss was, but I knew once it was over I wanted more.

"Arthur." I whisper his name, looking at him, my eyes full of confusion.

"Matthew, I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that not after what just happened." I hushed him with another kiss. It was his turn to be in shock.

"Arthur," I pulled out of the kiss, over flowing with confidence. "I love you." I blurted out.

"Matthew..." Arthur's voice wobbled. I looked away. What had I just said? He could never actually love me the way I loved him. It just wasn't possible. We were siblings.

"I apologize, Arthur. I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't thinking it just came out." I tried to think of any explanation to solve this, any at all, but none came to mind. I had just messed up a year of work to stop him from ever figuring it out. Three words had just destroyed me.

"I love you, too." A soft whisper said my ear, as Arthur pulled me into his arms more. I couldn't believe my ears. He loved me back. So many things came into my mind, but I just pushed them back. All thoughts were gone from my head, but one, Arthur loves me and I love him back.

We sat there in the other's arms for quite awhile. I can't tell you how long we sat there listening to the peace of the stream and the surrounding forest. There isn't one thing I would have changed about our time together by that stream. It was like a fairytale come true. Too bad it wasn't going to last as long as I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew

_Light peered into my room, shining on my face. Opening my round violet eyes, I turned to look at my alarm clock. '7:00' I read from its red blocks on the pitch black screen. Sitting up in my bed, I rubbed my eyes, and looked down at the bear on bed. Its snow white fur was glittering in the sun, and black beady eyes were like the real thing. Picking up the stuffed bear, I held it close to my chest, until I noticed a red bow on around its neck. Attached was a note. _

_ I opened it slowly, seeing the sloppy hand writing and smiling. 'Gilbert.' I thought, putting a hand over my mouth. I read it slowly, taking in every word of what my love had wrote for me. _

_Dear Birdie,_

_Guten morgen, mein liebe. __Last night was wonderful, my little angel. Danke for making it the best night of my life. Now I have a surprise for you. It is downstairs in the dining room. See you soon my little birdie. _

_ At the end was his sloppy signature that took up half of the note. I smiled, then got up out of the warm embrace of my comforter. Opening my door, and walking down to the dining room, I tripped a bit, still surrounded by a sleepy haze. _

_ Shuffling into the dining room, I found Gilbert there, sitting in of the chairs, and eating what looked like pancakes and syrup. He looked up from his meal, his eyes gleaming with a certain pride I had never seen before. He got up from the gray chair he was in, and made his way over to me. _

_ "Guten morgen, Birdie." He smiled, and then picked me up like I weigh about as much as a feather. Wrapping my legs around his waist, and my arms around his strong neck, I laid my head in the crook of his neck, and rubbed my nose against the side of his neck. _

_ Gilbert chuckled and sat me down at the head of the table. I moaned a bit from the lost of my lover's touch, but he just smiled and told me he would be back. I watched him walk into the kitchen, and then shut the door behind him. _

_ Laying my head on the mahogany table, I closed my eyes. Things had been quite blissful ever since mom and Francis had let Gilbert move in. He was always there, and I never had to be without him. I could come home and see him, or wake up in the morning to look into his red eyes that had already been awake for some time, watching over and protecting me. _

_ Everything had been like I was floating on white, fluffy clouds, so perfect and blissful. The only thing that concerned me was Arthur. He had never really liked Gilbert. In fact, they fought like cat and dog. The two could hardly stay in the same room without trying to rip each other throats out._

_ Sighing, I heard a loud bang from the kitchen. I looked up, concerned. Slowly, I got up from my comfortable position in the chair, and made my way over to the kitchen. Opening the tall white door, I peered into the kitchen. _

_ "Gilbert, is everything okay-" I halted my words. On the floor was blood. Lots and lots of crimson liquid. I ran to find the source. I crept slowly to look behind the granite island, crouching so that Gilbert could not see me. _

_ 'Maybe it was just cranberry juice.' I thought to myself. 'Gilbert was just being a bit clumsy today.' _

_ Looking around the island, I felt myself freeze. There was Gilbert, but also someone else. A dirty blond, covered in crimson liquid. The body was small, but I could see that it was male._

_ I held in a scream. There was a dead body on the floor of my kitchen! The white tiles made the blood red pool stand out even more. I heard the door to the kitchen close. _

_ 'Gilbert must have left to see me.' Well, that just means he will realize I am gone. I stood up from my crouched position behind the island to see the body. What would I see? Who could it possibly be? I walked closer to it, seeing that it was truly male, and that he was quite small. He wore a white button up shirt, now stained with his own blood, and black slacks. _

_ Walking around the body, I finally saw its face. His pale white throat was slit, the blood only trickling out at this point, and the boy's face in shock. I noticed he had been stabbed in other places as well, mostly his abdomen. _

_ "He didn't see it coming…" I whispered the words to myself. His forest green eyes were wide open, and above them... _

_ "No," I said to myself. __"No, no, no, no, no." __I started to yell, hoping what I saw wasn't true. It couldn't be. I fell down, but my eyes didn't leave his. _

_ "Sorry liebe, but he was in the way," Gilbert came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Now he is gone, and we can be together forever." My eyes widened, and as his face met mine in a kiss, I looked away, at the dead boy in the kitchen. _

_ Everything began to fade and blur. I heard Gilbert's voice repeating, "Forever" in my head, but all I could see was the boy dead in my kitchen. _

_ It was Arthur._

**AN: Hi guys! I didn't die, and StringofFate I ask for your forgiveness. I said that I would have it up by a month ago, and I didn't. And now it is even shorter than I thought it could be. I am sorry to all. Last thing, I will put a poll on my wall asking about shorter or longer chapters. Please vote on it! It would help me alot with my writing and update time. Love, Brit!**


End file.
